


Earth and the Nine Realms: An Introduction to Asgardian Interstellar Travel

by tehnakki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comic Book Science, Digital Art, Fake Science, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehnakki/pseuds/tehnakki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abstract of Dr. Jane Foster's revolutionary paper on Asgardian physics and the accuracy of current physics models.  Published originally in Nature Physics July 2012 Vol 8 No7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth and the Nine Realms: An Introduction to Asgardian Interstellar Travel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exclusive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/847207) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 




End file.
